Blushing
by Adalupe
Summary: The occupants of Ravenswood observe a certain warrior as she attempts to survive the chaotic world of boys, magic, and rainy days.


"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"_Please?_"

"NO! Kara, she would kill you!"

The blazing star pouted at the healer. "But _why_? It's so obvious, I can't stand it anymore!" Emily sighed, putting down the book she was reading. She was almost tempted to give in, but given Adriane's temper, it might not be the best idea. Kara groaned, her hands over her face. "We can't get _anything_ done, with her going on about how great Zach is, how brave, and strong, and devilishly handsome. Although she won't say that one out loud," she added as an afterthought.

Emily picked at a loose thread on her shirt. "She would punch you into next Tuesday, kill you, and then bring you back to life so she could hit you some more. And that's if you're lucky." Kara slumped down in her chair, clearly depressed. "I know. But I can't take much more of this. Seriously, it's sickening!" She stuck out her tongue.

The girls were sitting in the Ravenswood library, discussing important business. At least, they were supposed to be discussing important business. They were actually taking advantage of the fact that Adriane was scouting the preserve, by discussing her all-too-obvious crush on Zach.

"Maybe we could..." Kara began, looking thoughtful.

"NO! Kara, there is no way you could pull something like that off!"

Kara flopped into an armchair by the fireplace. "But if we don't do something, I'm going to be stuck listening to her go on about Zach for the rest of my life! Seriously, Emily; I don't _really_ need to know how many times Zach breathed in the month of September. Because I'm sure we'll get to that sooner or later."

Lyra padded over to them from next to the fire. "I have an idea."

Kara sat up straight. "Really? Alright Lyra, spill the beans!" She leaned in close as the cat whispered something in her ear. Emily adopted an appropriately wary look as an evil grin spread across Kara's face.

"That's it!" Kara leapt up and began to dance around the room. "That's perfect! Lyra, you're a genius!" She bent down to hug the cat, who was daintily grooming her paw. "I know." Kara swung around and looked at Emily. "OK, this is what we're going to do. First, we write a letter to Adriane, only..." Emily immediately tuned her out and went back to reading.

"Emily? Are you even listening to me?" Kara's face appeared in front of her, pouting,"Come on, Emily!" she whined. "This is what we've been looking for. The perfect plan. After this, we can actually do something productive, like go to the mall."

The healer slammed her book shut, and said exasperatedly, "Fine! I won't agree to it, but just tell me and get it over with! What about this brilliant plan?"

"What plan?"

Both girls froze as Adriane walked into the library, her boots caked with mud. "What plan?" she repeated, looking at Kara, as Emily had buried her face in her book once more. "You weren't supposed to be back so soon!" the blazing star complained. "Are you sure you checked everywhere?" The warrior looked at her suspiciously. "Ye-es," she answered, drawing out the word ever several syllables.

Kara looked distinctly put-out. "Oh. OK, then." Adriane sat down slowly, looking around as if she expected someone to jump out at her. But when nobody did, she relaxed. After a moment of silence, she announced, "Guess what?"

"Err...what?"

"I called Zach on the portal phone, and he said..." Kara's heart sank to the bottom of her chest as Adriane droned on...and on...and on...and on...

The most excruciating twenty minutes of Kara life went by before she suddenly stood up and said loudly," I think Gran is calling you Adriane." The warrior paused in midsentence. "I didn't hear anything." Kara plastered a fake grin over her face. "Well, I'm almost positive I heard her. Maybe you'd better go see."

Adriane shrugged and stood up. As soon as the door closed, Kara sank back into the chair with a sigh of relief. Emily stopped pretending to read and glanced at her over the top of her book. "OK."

Kara blinked. "What?"

"I said, OK. We'll do it."

Kara's eyes widened. "Really? Oh, you won't be sorry Emily, I promise. We won't every have to go through that torture every again, just you wait!" The healer looked rather guilty. "You're sure it won't make her too mad?"

Kara waved her concerns away. "I'm sure. She won't even know. I'll call you tonight, and we'll discuss the details."

Just then, the door opened and Adriane returned. "You must have been hearing things, Kara," she announced, sitting down again. "Now...where was I?"


End file.
